firefandomcom-20200223-history
Service de Sécurité Incendie de Rouyn-Noranda
History Rouyn and Noranda were amalgamated in 1986 to form Rouyn-Noranda. Service de Sécurité Incendie Rouyn and Service de Sécurité Incendie de Noranda were amalgamated to form the new fire service. In 2002, the entire MRC was merged with Rouyn-Noranda, amalgamating several additional fire departments: *Service de Sécurité Incendie Arntfield *Service de Sécurité Incendie Beaudry *Service de Sécurité Incendie Bellecombe *Service de Sécurité Incendie de Cadillac *Service de Sécurité Incendie Cléricy *Service de Sécurité Incendie Évain *Service de Sécurité Incendie McWatters *Service de Sécurité Incendie Mont-Brun Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Caserne 1 '- 111, 9e Rue Built 1950 :Unité R-001 - 2017 E-One Cyclone II tower (1750/250/30A/100' rear-mount) :Unité R-021 - 1990 Pacific PFC 410 / Anderson / Bronto Skylift 30-2T1 tower (1500/200/105' rear-mount) (SN#QC-180) :Unité R-131 - 2001 GMC T8500 / Maxi Métal pumper (1250/700/15A/25B/CAFS) (SN#MAXI 17455) :Unité R-201 - 2016 Spartan Metro Star Evolution / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/1500/30A/55B/CAFS) :Unité R-221 - 2015 Spartan Metro Star Evolution / Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1250/1500/30A/55B/CAFS) :Unité R-501 - 2005 GMC T7500 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/command post :Unité R-601 - 2011 Freightliner MT45 / Morgan Olson step van clothing/equipment carrier :Unité R-701 - 2014 Ford Explorer Chief :Unité R-721 - 2014 Ford Explorer Asst Chief :Unité''' R-741''' - 2013 Ford F-250 Operation Chief :Unité R-801 - 2012 Ford F-350 / Mory light rescue :Unité R-821 - 2000 Ford E-350 van light rescue :Unité R-841 - 2012 Dodge Caravan light rescue :Unité R-921 - Rehab trailer :Unité R-961 - Evacuation sled trailer :Unité R-971 - 2019 off-road rescue trailer :Unité R-981 - Medical rescue / water supply trailer :Parade - 1929 American LaFrance pumper (840/80) :2019 Ski-Doo Skandic snowmobile off-road rescue :2019 Ski-Doo Skandic snowmobile off-road rescue :2019 John Deere Gator 4x4 UTV off-road rescue :2019 inflatable rescue boat :2019 evac medic trailer Rouyn-Noranda_001.jpg|Unité R-001 - 1990 Pacific PFC 410 - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_131.jpg|Unité R-131 - 2001 GMC T8500 - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_201.jpg|Unité R-201 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_221.jpg|Unité R-221 - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Evolution - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_501.jpg|Unité R-501 - 2005 GMC T7500 - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_601.jpg|Unité R-601 - 2011 Freightliner MT45 - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_921.jpg|Unité R-921 - Rehab trailer - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_961.jpg|Unité R-961 - Evacuation sled trailer - © Éric Chagnon Rouyn-Noranda_981.jpg|Unité R-981 - Medical rescue / water supply trailer - © Éric Chagnon 'Caserne 2' - 3862, rang des Cyprès, Beaudry :Unité R-202 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A/CAFS) :Unité R-602 - 2005 Sterling LT8500 / Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/command post 'Caserne 3 '- 30, avenue Payeur, Évain Built 1980 :Unité R-203 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A/CAFS) :Unité R-223 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (SN#Superior SN# SE 3478, SE 3479, SE 3480, SE 3481, SE 3482, SE 3483 all built on 2005 FL M2-106MD chassis. All shipped Jan/Feb 2005. 2 of the E-One badged units are also included in this serial number series.) :Unité R-603 - 2015 Freightliner M2 106 / 2016 Lafleur walk-in heavy rescue/command post 'Caserne 4' - 3, rue d'Arntfield, Arntfield Built 2000 :Unité R-404 - 1990 Ford LN-8000 / Tremcar tanker (-/2000) 'Caserne 5' - 9632, boulevard Rideau, Montbeillard Built 1977 :Unité R-205 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (SN#) 'Caserne 8' - 6053, rang de Sainte-Agnès, Bellecombe Built 1989 :Unité R-108 - 2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (1050/850/30A) 'Caserne 9' - 170, rue de McWatters, McWatters :Unité R-209 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (SN#) :Unité R-229 - 2006 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) 'Caserne 10' - 2, rue Dumont Est, Cadillac Built 1945 :Unité R-210 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A/CAFS) 'Caserne 11' - 10777, route d'Aiguebelle, Mont-Brun Built 1987 :Unité R-211 - 2007 Freightliner M2 106 / E-One pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A/CAFS) 'Caserne 12' - 8002, rue du Souvenir, Cléricy Built 1945 :Unité R-212 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior pumper/tanker (1050/1500/30A) (SN#) 'Garage municipal/Centre de Formation' :1991 Mack MR688S / Almonte pumper/tanker (1250/1700/120B) (SN#5835) :1988 GMC P30 / Utilimaster step van rescue :1988 International S1900 / 1994 Maxi Métal walk-in heavy rescue/command post (Ex-Évain) :1970 International LoadStar 1600 / Thibault pumper (500/500) (Ex-Cadillac) Rouyn-Noranda_301.jpg|1991 Mack MR688S / Almonte - © Éric Chagnon On Order *2018 John Deere Gator UTV off-road rescue *2018 Inflatable rescue boat Retired Apparatus :2002 Chevrolet Express cube rescue (Loan) :2002 Chevrolet Express cube rescue (Loan) :2002 Chevrolet Express cube rescue (Loan) :2001 service vehicle :1997 Volvo WG42T / 2002 Maxi Métal pumper/tanker (1050/2300/25A/CAFS) (Ex-Évain) :1992 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 utility :1991 GMC Sierra 2500 utility :1990 Ford E-350 cube van rescue :199? Dodge Ram 2500 utility :199? Mack MR tanker (-/4000) :1989 Ford F-800 / Thibault tanker (500/1500) (SN#T89-372) (Ex-McWatters) :1987 International S1900 tanker (PTO/2500) :1987 International S2600 / 199? Levasseur tanker (port./3000) (Ex-Service de Sécurité Incendie Bellecombe) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Motte) :1985 Ford L-900 tanker (port./3000) :1983 Ford E-450 / ? walk-in light rescue :1982 Ford E-450 cube rescue :1981 International S tanker (-/1800) (Ex-McWatters) :1980 Ford C-7000 / Pierreville pumper (625/500) (Ex-Évain) :198? GMC Sierra 2500 foam gun :1979 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1977 GMC T6500 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1976 Ford C-900 / Pierreville pumper (840/500) :1975 GMC T6500 / Pierreville pumper/tanker (625/900) (Sold to Service de Sécurité Incendie de La Motte) :1969 GMC P30 / Thibault step van rescue (Ex-Noranda) :1966 GMC T6500 / King-Seagrave pumper (625/500) (SN#66061) (Ex-Rouyn) :1964 rescue (Ex-Rouyn) :1952 pumper (625/?) (Ex-Rouyn) :1936 American LaFrance Type 412CC pumper (1050/200) (SN#7757) (Ex-Rouyn) :1929 hose wagon (Ex-Rouyn) :1928 Tremblay trailer pump (300/-) (Ex-Rouyn) : Rouyn-Noranda_204.jpg|1989 Ford F-800 / Thibault (Ex-McWatters) - © Éric Chagnon External Links Service de Sécurité Incendie Rouyn-Noranda Notes Station Map Category:Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda Rouyn-Noranda